Razzle Dazzle
by Flickering Windows
Summary: For Sasuke, she was Lady Luck. For Tenten, he was Thrill. And for both of them, Vegas was never this exciting. SasuTen
1. Prologue: Meeting

Razzle Dazzle

Razzle Dazzle

She was bold, colorful, flamboyant, and above all, _exciting_.

Exciting, as in the situation that she would readily go diving in the middle of the ocean instead of a free trip (and pay) to stores like Vera Wang. Exciting, that she was unpredictable as secretly planted bombs ready to blow up anything in a 10-metre radius.

_And that's what he liked about her. _

Sasuke had met her at a casino on the notorious Las Vegas Strip. She was an odd one; instead of _trying_ her luck to gain (and spend) money, she was _taking_ her strange luck at gambling and, confident in her abilities, she steadily won, with minor, almost untraceable losses.

She was _Lady_ _Luck_.

And Lady Luck liked him too. Sasuke was on a quick vacation with his girlfriend Sakura, who was too busy, in Harry Potter's terms, _snogging_ with other men, namely high rollers. And this vacation, he reasoned, was far from quick. A few weeks long? That was quick? Well, moving on. Sasuke had spotted her amidst the large crowd, her silver brown hair twisted around and clipped up conveniently on her head with a plastic-jeweled claw clip, the ones he had seen in the commoners' stores.

_Like a dragon._

Clad in color, her dress sparkled with hues of fire red and pheasant gold, a Chinese style dress ending in a slim fit on mid-thigh. She held a plastic cup with tokens in her hand, while the other twirled a lock of her hair absent-mindedly.

Then, she approached him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Excuse me, sir, but have you seen a man with a pineapple-like hair around here?" She asks curiously, her chocolate pupils swallowing him in.

"No. Maybe he's somewhere behind the slots." He replies quickly, snapped out of his stupor. He jerks his head in a certain direction, and she smiles.

"Oi! Where were you?" They spot the said pineapple man, and she grins.

"You were right. Bye,um…" She begins, but is at a loss for what his name is.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Pleased to meet you. Now tell me your name." He smirks, and she laughs pleasantly, something he was not used to.

"Tenten, just Tenten. Glad to meet you too." She replies airily, her words coming out on the trail of oxygen.

"Well, bye Tenten." He says confidently, smirking once again. She duplicates his actions, and walks away.

"Wait!" He calls out to her. "That your boyfriend?" He asks curiously, if not pushy.

"Eww, no way! That's my brother!" She declares, and sticks out her tongue at him childishly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

He was calm, collected, confident, rich, and _dashing_.

Dashing, to describe him, would be dashing as in well-tailored, well-bred, and the fact that women (and men) pursued him like ants to sweets. Dashing, that his collectedness was covering his _intelligence_ and willpower, his confidence, something she found less and less in men these days.

_And that's what attracted her to him._

Tenten had met him in a grand casino smack-dab in the middle of the Las Vegas Strip, surrounded by women fawning over him. She opted for more humble-looking men when asking for directions, as arrogant fools (bastards, they were) tended to give her the wrong directions, but in places like this, people like that were nonexistent. Besides, he looked polite. Maybe even more than polite.

He was _High-and-Almighty._

And apparently, she had caught his attention as well. Dressed in navy blue silks, him and his suit looked like they came together as a package. Pristine and rich, intelligent and aware.

_Damn, he was a like an imported white tiger. _

Eyes scanning, fingers clutching the stem of the wine glass gracefully, but still aware and ready for anything. This was her type of man, not that she'd admit it, lest she face the wrath of rabid fan-girls and (she shuddered) his girlfriend. But still, she needed to find the exit, and her brother.

So she approached him cautiously.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sasuke smirks, disregarding his annoying girlfriend clinging to his arm, when a hickey is visible on her neck, definitely not _his_ mark.

Tenten was so _his_ by the time this vacation was over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Tenten follows her brother to the exit, ignoring the wolfish stares from the pampered men in the casino behind her. She spots her boyfriend, Neji, coming from a hotel room area that is not theirs. She smirks.

Sasuke had _better_ watch out, because she wasn't giving up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Author's Note: Yes, yes. A new story. Sheesh, I know I should finish my other ones, but this one had to get out of my head.


	2. The Club Card: Argument

Razzle Dazzle: Chance Encounters

Razzle Dazzle: One Side of the Story-Pool

Vegas was far from peaceful; more than half of the hotel's population filled up the large pool (when they weren't gambling their money away) on days when it was burning hot, taking the current day, for example.

And it was not pretty trying to swim through several bodies of by-standers who used the pool as a _toilet_.

Thus, she had resorted to getting there early enough for a decent swim, and she could bet all the money she had when saying nobody was going to be there at 9:30 AM. Lady Luck, she was, and luckily, she hadn't lost all her money to herself. With the sun bearing down on her back, she threw the green towel onto one of the nearby chairs, and stepped in the cold (freezing, she adds) 5"0 water, letting herself wade a bit until she reached 6"0, and continued to float.

"Hey, someone's in the pool already!!" Tenten jerked her head in surprise towards the voice, gasping and almost swallowing water. A blonde boy had cannon-balled in, thus making a large impact on the surface of the water, and she ducked underwater. The blonde re-emerged as she did, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Tenten-chan!"

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, climbing out of the pool easily, her flat stomach glinting in the sun. Naruto had a difficult time getting out, seeing as he cramped up. "I thought you were going on a vacation with Tsunade and Jiraiya." She continued, combing through her hair with a vacant hand.

"I am! But then we met some of Jiraiya's friend's kid's friends', and then now we're here!" Naruto chattered animatedly, his blonde locks flipping and throwing off water droplets.

"I…see." She eyed him skeptically, until she noticed someone behind her, holding her towel. "Hinata! I didn't know you were here!" She burst out, giving the young girl a hug, before letting go and receiving the towel. "Thanks." Hinata smiled shyly, but then turned red when Naruto threw his arms around her.

"Yep! Me and Hinata are dating!" Naruto grinned, unaware that Hinata was turning twice as red as she usually did. She 'eep'ed and fainted. In accordance, Naruto panicked. "Hinata-chan! Wake up!!"

"Stupid." She rolled her eyes, and dove into the deep end of the pool. She definitely wasn't going to break her head diving into the kiddy side.

"Dobe. Who were you talking to?" A voice reached her ears from underwater, and she resurfaced, taking in a deep breath. Tenten scanned the area, and was met with the sight of the Uchiha himself.

"Me." She responded confidently, ducking underwater when he turned his head to her direction. He turned back around suspiciously, and as she surfaced again, he quickly turned his head around and spotted her. She ducked, but too late. He had jumped into the pool and grabbed her, climbing out of the pool with her slung on his shoulder. "Let me down! Put me down right now!" She yelled through gritted teeth, pounding on his back with her fists, but to no avail.

"Che. Your fault, _Tenten_," Sasuke retorted cockily, smirking likewise. Naruto eyed him eerily, obviously stunned.

"Hey! Sasu-teme! What about Sakura-chan?" The kitsune interrogated, taking in the scene before him. "Did you break up with her?"

"None-your business…" Sasuke responded, the girl on his shoulder listening closely. Apparently, he was cut off by the fox once again.

"You too Tenten-chan! What about Neji?" Naruto questioned, and this itself caught the attention of the duck-head. Tenten shifted uneasily on his shoulder, and he let her down on the ground.

"Him? He can go burn in hell for all I care." She responded angrily, an irate look on her features. Wrapping a towel around her shoulders, she sat placidly on the lounge chair, taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Sakura's off fucking with other men," Sasuke replied uninterestedly, "she'll come back later anyway." He suddenly glowered, his eyes darkening. "Che…"

"Oh…" Naruto responded, a strained smile on his face. "I…see." A gloomy blanket called tension covered them, and it was left to fester until a group of people entered the pool area gates, towels and sunscreen in hand. Naruto found this as an escape and ran over to them, Hinata in tow. "Hey you guys!"

"Ah, troublesome. Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted Naruto. He spotted his sister on the lounge chair when Temari nudged him in her direction. "What's wrong with her?" She then nudged him in Neji's direction.

"Fight." Temari whispered bluntly, poking him in the ribs. He nodded thoughtfully, and raised a hand in Sasuke's direction.

"Hey, Uchiha! Nice to see you again." The said man waved him a greeting hand, and proceeded to observe Tenten. Neji had beaten him to it though, and was tugging her arm to stand up.

"What the hell do you want?" Tenten hissed angrily, fist clenched in her attempt to pull her arm away. "Go away!" She continued.

"You can't stay mad at me forever, you know." Neji declared rather overconfidently. "So just forgive me already and stop being a bitch." He said irritatedly.

SLAP!!  
"Bullshit!" Tenten exclaimed rather furiously. "Get the hell away from me you stupid man-whore!" And with that, she stomped away, infuriated, and the Hyuuga stomped away in the other direction with the same expression.

"Well, that ends that." Shikamaru concluded, acting as if it was the most normal thing that happened. "Though their fights aren't as bad as this one." He mumbled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. So this was the Neji that Naruto meant. The Neji he remembered was quite polite to everyone he met. He smirked, and walked in the direction Tenten had gone.

"My, my. This seems interesting," He muttered to himself.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Ramblings: -- Well, that was a difficult. I have a rather…interesting idea for the next chapter. Hope things turn out well for this chapter. It turned out very _sucky_.


	3. The Club Card: Conversation

Razzle Dazzle

Razzle Dazzle

Rock in her Shoe

"How dare he! That good-for-nothing!" A string of threats and verbal abuse escaped from the lips of the infuriated brunette. She wrung out her long wet hair on the hotel's fancy Italian leather couches, slapping the olive green towel onto one of the silk cushions. Plopping down on the couch, Tenten rolled her eyes in despair when she realized who exactly had followed her back to the room.

"Well, now. Aren't you angry." The Uchiha taunted lightly, settling himself right next to her on the seating.

"What do you want?" She replied as she pinched the bridge of her nose to stifle the oncoming headache. "Just go away if you're going to be troublesome."

"I'm hurt." He raised his hands at her in mock despair. "Why would I be troublesome?" Grinning seductively, he inched closer to her, taking in her scent. "And how?"

"Oh please. Cocky bastard." She pushed him away gently, a smile making its way onto her stressed face. A rosy tint crawled up her cheeks, much to her dismay and Sasuke's entertainment. His eyes swept briefly over her contemplative expression, before turning away suddenly. Breathing in deeply, Sasuke shifted in her direction.

"So…" Sasuke hesitated as his Uchiha pride got in the way, "What's up with you and the Hyuuga? Because, you know…" He trailed off, afraid that he had said something wrong and mood-depleting. He locked his eyes upon hers as he noticed her furrowed brow.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Sakura." Tenten replied confidently. She folded the smooth towel neatly, placing it on the arm of the gold-threaded couch.

"I asked first." Sasuke retorted indignantly, irritation growing. He inhaled sharply and looked away from her prying eyes. "…Just answer already. Are you his girlfriend?"

"What a way to ask a question, Mr. Sasuke." She chuckled humorlessly, picking at a loose string of thread clinging on her towel.

"What a way to answer, Ms. Tenten."

"…Well, Neji and 'I' have known each other since, well, basically middle school…" She trailed off.

--

Silence was gold in those few minutes. Tension built up rather quickly, until the brunette (already precariously aware of the glum) stood up rather rapidly from the couch, sending the meditating male next to her in a fit of shock.

"Well then, let's pretend that conversation never happened and get something to eat!" Tenten burst out with false over-enthusiasm, grabbing a folded stack of clothing consisted of blue skinny jeans and a navy blue tank-top. She shoved him roughly out of the room, as he looked at her confusedly.

"You go change too! I'll meet you at the Paris' café. Twenty-minutes tops." Smiling friskily, she clicked the silver pass-card door closed, laughing to herself.

--

"Oh, how you humor me, miss." Sasuke chuckled, letting his unbuttoned polo attract alert attention from the females in the elevator. Pressing lightly on the button labeled as floor nine, his lips twitched.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's Ramblings: Ooh…that was a short chapter. I feel kind of stupid. I'm trying to update my stories, but I can't even remember what they're about. Well, I guess this turned out fine. Just…fine. --


End file.
